Dark Eyes
by The Original Hansenette
Summary: Slinky is trapped, kidnapped in a twisted idea for revenge. Can Woody save him before it's too late?


Dark Eyes  
>Chapter 1<p>

Slinky was bored. Bored is not a good thing to be. Especially when your best friend was sleeping not to mention the kid that kept you out of the bin and yard sales so many times. Woody was asleep tucked neatly under Andy's right arm, Buzz on the left. Bullseye and Jessie were laying on top of the bookcase, Hamm and Rex had fallen asleep playing video games...again. Slinky just couldn't understand the entertainment of those things but of course his paws weren't exactly useful in these games. The Potato Heads had been relocated to Molly's room for a while with Boo. Slinky stretched his little legs, trying hard not to clink his coils. They had been a little stiff lately but that's because he had been playing checkers almost non-stop yesterday. Andy hadn't needed a bad guy defence dog force field...thing so Slinky had slunk under the bed. He didn't mind this but he was being a bit more...forgotten lately. Woody had Buzz to talk to and had left poor Slinky to his own devices lately. The morning light just shone through the blinds. Slinky leapt off the books he had been left on and sat up onto his spot on the window ledge. The suburbs were bathed in a soft glow of orange when Slinky felt a sharp tug at his tail. He slid off his safe spot and fell to the floor with a clatter. There was a distinct smell of berries. Strawberries to be exact. Slinky's little plastic heart missed a beat. Andy's mum had bought a Lots-o-hugs bear for Molly from another yard sale but what was the chances of it being the Lotso they all knew and hated. It was a one in a million chance but... Soft fuzzy pink arms gripped around his little green collar and lifted it back. Slinky began to choke and splutter.  
>"Now, who do we have here?" The old bear asked pleasantly, dark eyes shimmering with a less than pleasant intent.<br>"Slink? Is that you?" Woody's sleepy voice rang out as Slinky fought to get away. His collar slackened slightly giving him enough air to shout.  
>"Woody!" Lotso pulled back on his collar sharply, forcing Slinky onto his hind paws as he tried to scrabble with his short front paws.<br>"Slinky!" Woody fell to the floor with ease and tried to get Slinky away from the demonic bear. Lotso spotted his discreet movements and pulled Slinky's collar up causing him to choke painfully. Woody winced at the heavy spluttering coming from Slinky's vocal cords. Lotso began mockingly stroking Slinky's soft ears. The little dachshund tried to wiggle away but the firm hand on his collar prevented him from doing anything.  
>"Now we don't want to do anything rash, here, cowboy. Or this little doggy might get hurt." Slinky hopped lightly as his plastic collar was raised higher and higher.<br>"Don't do this Lotso. It doesn't need to get out of hand again. Not like Sunnyside..." Woody whispered, making calming motions with his hands.  
>"Yes it does, cowboy. You took away my home! I was tied to a truck! You took something away from me, so I'll take something from you. Besides, you've left the poor doggy all alone lately, huh?" Lotso whispered mockingly. Woody's eyes widened in shock.<br>"I didn't mean to..."  
>"I'm sure you didn't, cowboy. Besides, who needs this old thing when you got a nice sparkly Buzz Lightyear? I'll just take this off your hands, hmm?" Lotso picked Slinky up and slammed his head to the floor. Slinky's world went dark but Woody's was still in terrifying technicolor. Lotso picked up the unconscious dog and leapt out the window. Woody sprinted to the window where he saw Lotso in a mini truck and Slinky in the back.<br>"Seeya round, cowboy! I got myself a new pet."

**...**

**Dude! There is a stunning lack of Slinky stories and I, LittleMissOops, intend to change this! I will be devoting quite a bit of time to this story you have on your screen now. So...enjoy.  
>P.S I'm going to mess with the time line! Yes, I am! Lotso happened when Andy was young so the toys still belong to him. I'm sorry but that's how I roll.<strong>

**Never mix blur with blur**

**Elli x**


End file.
